A para-virtualized network adapter kernel acceleration (vhost-net) module is an important component of a kernel-based virtual machine (KVM). The para-virtualized network adapter kernel acceleration module can improve the performance of a KVM virtual machine network by 30%.
In existing technologies, a virtual machine needs to be shut down when a para-virtualized network adapter kernel acceleration module is upgraded. After an original para-virtualized network adapter kernel acceleration module is removed, a new para-virtualized network adapter kernel acceleration module is inserted and the virtual machine is restarted. This type of method of upgrading a para-virtualized network adapter kernel acceleration module requires a temporary shutdown of a virtual machine, causing an interruption in services during the shutdown, and having a bad influence to a service provider and customers.